


Provocateur

by JokesterWrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterWrites/pseuds/JokesterWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald forgets your anniversary, so you remind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tease

Admiring yourself in the mirror, how the blouse and skirt clung to your figure attractively, you smirked. Oswald would enjoy unwrapping this tonight. While spritzing on a bit of his favourite perfume and basking in it, the phone rang.

“Hello darling.” It was Oswald. “I’m so sorry. I can’t make it tonight. This meeting-”

You cut him off, “Are you serious?”

“I’m sorry. It’s just something has come up and I need to have a meeting with my people.” Oswald tried to explain, but you would have none of it.

“Whatever, Cobblepot. Guess I’ll just stay home.” You snapped, hanging up on him. Frustrated and irritated that you had gone through the entire process of making sure everything was not only perfect for tonight, but that you had gone to so much effort to be flawless tonight. Not to mention the incredibly expensive lingerie you bought just for him and this occasion. 

With an angry scoff you tugged off your skirt and unbuttoned the blouse, tossing it to the floor, kicking it out of your way with the black and red Louboutin heels you adored. Turning to your full length mirror you studied yourself.

The black and purple bra pushed your assets up teasingly, and you played with the straps. It was easy to imagine how you would have done the same for Oswald, had he been there. Running hands down your body, toying with the garter belt and suspenders holding up your sheer black stockings you turned to admire how your plump ass was accentuated by the delicate lace of your matching panties. Running hands through your hair, rifling it as though it had been Oswald to turn it into such a sensual mess, lips pouting in a seductive manner, you came to a decision.

Oswald Cobblepot was going to regret cancelling.

“I’ll show you.” You spitefully boasted at yourself, sliding on a midnight blue trenchcoat and securing it tightly. What a surprise this would be for him.

Leaving your apartment you hailed a cab to take you to Oswald’s mansion. “Going somewhere nice?” The driver asked.

“Something like that. I’m making a statement to someone tonight.” On your way out of the taxi, the driver caught sight of the smooth expanse of skin between the top of your stockings and panties when your jacket caught on the way out. “Make him pay darling. Any man who leaves a woman like you hanging, doesn’t deserve you.” He advised with a knowing look.

You winked, “Oh he will pay.”

Heels clicking dangerously announced your presence down the hallway of Oswald’s mansion. The few people who were loitering about moved quickly out of your way. Even Gabe didn’t give protest when you motioned for him to open the door. “Don’t mind if I borrow this, now do you?” You ran a finger over the gun holstered at his hip. He smiled, “I have a feeling I know exactly what you’re going to do darling. Go ahead.”

“I want everyone out of this room in exactly one minute.” You announced, striding in. The occupants of the table looked confused and wary. Sighing, you raised the gun and shot the ceiling above them, raining plaster down. “Now.”

Oswald looked furious. His hands gripped the chair and his jaw was clenched tight. The men and women of the table quickly filed out, some warily, while other shot curious glances at you. Oswald and Victor were the only ones that remained. “Victor, if you please. Take this with you as well.” Shooting him a stern look, you motioned for him to leave as well, holding out the revolver to him. The hitman gave one of his small smiles, and stealthy moved out, grasping the gun as he passed you.

At the click of the door closing, you turned your attention to Oswald, cocking a hip, knowing full well he was about to start yelling.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Oswald hissed, glaring daggers at you, pushing his chair out.

His anger wasn’t worth a response. Instead you trailed your hands up your thighs and his eyes widened when he realized you weren’t wearing much under that. Untying the trenchcoat you strode toward him, all legs and teasing lingerie. Oswald reached hands up to touch you, his anger dissipating at the impending knowledge he would soon be able to tear off those pretty scraps of lace. Smacking his hands away you pulled out two of his ties from your pockets, securing his wrists to the chair.

Tossing your coat onto the table, you teased him. Running hands up your body, giving soft little pouts of your luscious lips. He was hardening just at the visuals, even more so when you ran claws up his chest, pulling his cravat loose and stroking it softly over your body. He licked his lips, eager to enjoy this lapdance. You danced for him, gyrating your hips, rubbing up against him sensationally. Teasing his clothed erection with the gentle brush of your ass against it.

His hands clenched and unclenched, desperately wanting to be free of the restraints so he could thrust into your sweet and sexy body. You caused him to draw in a sharp breath when you ran the spike of your heel down his chest, stopping to press into the leather of the chair between his legs. Oswald thrust his hips against the toe of your shoe, his cock begging for friction. You moved away, toying with the straps of your suspenders, letting him gaze hungrily at the tiny red imprints that were left when you snapped them against your skin. Kneeling between his legs, you unbuckled his belt, toying with him. He stared down at you as you slipped your own thumb between your teeth and sucked.

“Please…” Oswald begged. Unbuttoning his waistcoat and shirt to play with his nipples, knowing how much he loved that, he groaned at your playful teasing.

You smirked, loving how pathetic he looked in his wanton and needy state. Sliding the cravat from around you neck you blindfolded him partially, leaving enough room that he could watch you if he tilted his head correctly. Oswald did exactly that, his breathing heavy.

Bending over to slide the delicate lace panties off, he moaned at the sight of your pussy. Turning back to him, you wadded the panties up and brought them to his face. His sniffed at your scent eagerly, mouth open in pleasure. You shoved them in his mouth and leaned over him, as though to kiss and suckle along his neck.

“This will teach you to forget our anniversary.” You whispered in his ear and leaned back to slap him. Your red handprint flushed brightly against his pale skin.

Gathering your coat you slipped it back on and strided out of the room, past Gabe and Victor who had been waiting outside. “Now that’s a woman I’d like to play with.” Victor murmured to Gabe watching the swing of your hips and flounce of your hair. “You sure about that?” Gabe replied, looking in the room at Oswald who was spitting out a pair of panties, still tied to the chair, his throbbing erection clearly visible between the flaps of his open trousers.

Victor glanced in. “Oh yes… In fact, I ought to go make sure she gets home safe.”

Gabe shook his head at Victor’s audacity as the hitman followed your pathway out. “So boss… do you need a hand?”

Oswald merely glowered at him.


	2. Bad Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor gives you a lift home

“Need a ride?” Waiting for the taxi you’d called, you glanced over your shoulder in amusement, recognising Victor’s smooth voice. He was leaning next to his vehicle, gazing at you with a challenge in his dark eyes.

Turning to him and flicking you hair over your shoulder, you gave him a smouldering look. “Only if you’re heading my way.”

It probably wasn’t right to play with Victor like this, not after having given Oswald such torment. But you were feeling naughty and a tiny bit vengeful. It certainly helped that Victor was good looking. There was something dark, imposing and dangerous about the hitman. Exactly what you needed right now. Something to dig your claws into, that would give some fight.

He smirked, “I’m certain I can make a stop for you.” Victor opened the door to his car for you.

Trailing a hand across his chest as you got in, you said, “I hope that’s not the only thing you can do for me.”

“Believe me my dear, there’s plenty I can do for you.” Victor said suggestively, closing the door with a soft click.

He entered his side of the car, started the engine and peeled out of the driveway, sending gravel flying. You laughed and he shifted gears, speeding back into the bustle of the city. “You’re pretty good with you hands.”  
Licking your red lips you ran your hand over the back of his as it rested on the stick shift. Victor’s gaze moved over to you, “Oh I’m very good with my hands.” He slipped his hand away, placing it on your knee, stroking the lace tops of your stockings. “Shift gears when I tell you.” Victor said, his eyes back on the road. His mind was on other things now though. Like how smooth your skin felt as he slide his hand up your trench coat. He knew you weren’t wearing any panties. He’d seen Oswald spit them onto the floor. For a moment he wished he’d been able to see exactly what you’d done to the Penguin, but then he decided he’d rather get a personal show of his own.   
Feeling your legs part as he stroked closer, allowing him easy access to your wet core, he mentioned, “You should recline the seat back. Enjoy the ride.”

“I think I will.” You breathed, pressing the seat back on a slope. His fingers felt cool against your skin and you gasped slightly as he stroked and pressed them into you. Oh… It was filling and illicit. Victor pumped them in and out, curling and searching for that secret spot to make you cry out. Already you were breathless when suddenly he said, “Shift down.” You blinked in confusion for a brief moment, but realized again that you were in charge of the gears.

The car shifted, slowing down as it entered back into city limits and Victor slowed down his administrations to your sweet spot to match. He was leaving you ready to beg for his touch. Already your arousal pooled between your legs and you closed your eyes, feeling the leather of the seat beneath you, the coolness of the air on your skin, and his touch… oh his touch was doing wonderful things to your body. You could feel the tension building inside you, before you came with a small cry, clenching around his fingers, milking them with your tight walls.

Victor drew his fingers away, sticking them in his mouth to taste your sweetness. He hummed in appreciation. The car slowed to a stop. “We’re here.”

You glanced outside. Indeed this was your apartment, but you weren’t ready to let go of Victor Zsasz. Not after how easily he’d made you fall apart with his fingers alone. “Why don’t you come in and show me what else you can do.”

Victor grinned, “I’d like that… but I’d really like to see what you can do. Preferably in a new set of lingerie. I don’t like seconds.”

Raising an eyebrow at him with a smirk, you simply motioned for him to follow you. Tying the jacket tighter around your waist, the doorman waved the pair of you through, Victor passing his keys off to the valet.  
The elevator journey up to your penthouse was fun. With only the two of you inside, Victor had the trenchcoat thrown to the floor, your body pressed between the cool metal walls and his own fully clothed body, his tongue inside your mouth battling for dominance. The contrast in sensations was titillating. You always were a minx for textiles and play.

With a ding, the door opened into your penthouse and you dragging him inside. “Make yourself comfortable while I freshen up.”

He took a seat on you couch, studying the surroundings with interest. Oswald kept you in lush and elaborate settings. He could practically feel the wealth oozing from every item. His eyes were drawn instantly to you as you entered the room, hips swaying.

“What do you think?” You rotated slowly for him, showing off the new set. It was a dark blood red, all harsh lines and straps peeking underneath the fur coat you had tossed over it. The texture made you feel sinfully aroused. He could see your erect nipples through the mesh of your bra and his cock twitched.

“Give me a show.” He demanded, relaxing into the plushness of the couch, legs spread wide as he looked you over. Victor let one hand drift down, ghosting over the bulge in his tight pants.

You pursed your lips, preferring to tease him into submission. But this was not Oswald you were dealing with. This was Victor Zsasz, and you knew he wouldn’t take your insults.

Slipping the fur off your shoulders and letting it drop to the floor you moved slowly, stepping with confidence in your heels, intent on your prey: Victor. You paused only to shimmy your hips, drawing your panties down around one heel and flicking them at the hitman. He caught them easily and brought them to his nose, taking a sharp sniff of your arousal. There was a smirk of satisfaction. You stopped between his legs, unclipped your bra and dropped it beside you. now only clad in the strappy garter belt attached to black thigh high stockings and heels. Slowly you crouched down, running your nails up his thighs. He merely studied you, the look in his eyes daring you to go further.

Much like before with Oswald, your hands were quick to undo his pants and tug them down and away, springing free his erection. It was long, longer than Oswald’s own, and it swayed against his stomach. You leaned in, licking the head of it and tasting the briney flavour. Grasping the hilt you began to properly kiss, lick and suck his manhood. Hearing Victor’s breathing grow erratic above you was exalting. While you couldn’t take his entire length into your mouth, you certainly tried.

Victor’s eyes rolled back in his head, and he tried to refrain himself from simply grabbing your hair and fucking your hot moist mouth. The temptation was there. Especially when you looked up at him with your pretty head bobbing up and down on his cock. He could feel the slide of your tongue and the suction as you hollowed your cheeks, even the vibrations of your throat as you took him deep and hummed. He was close…too close. He wanted to cum inside your cunt, not your mouth. Pushing you back, Victor removed his jacket and shirt before demanding, “ Get on your hands and knees.”

His aggressive words were such a turn on and you willingly turned over, pressing your ass in the air, rotating your hips invitingly. Victor was on you in a instant, parting your cheeks so he could get a good thrust into your tight cunt. It was even better than your mouth, he decided, thrusting hard and fast into you. How Oswald would ignore an evening of this in favour of a boring meeting was beyond him. If Victor had you on the regular, he would never leave his house. He’d invent new ways of fucking you if he had to.

Victor dragged his hands up your stocking clad legs, enjoying the slightly rough sensation of lace against skin. The garter belt was a wonder too. He wrapped an arm around you middle, drawing you up to his chest, not only so that you could tilt you head back to kiss him roughly, but so that he could thrust in at a new angle. The sound of skin smacking against skin, and your moans started to push him. He could feel his impending orgasm arriving, so he shoved you forward and grasped your hips, drawing them back onto his cock with short rough snaps.

“Scream my name.” Victor ground out, “Cum for me you little slut and scream my name.”

Those dirty words did it. You clenched around him, screaming out his name in pure pleasure while he continued to pound his way into your body. Then suddenly he froze, a guttural moan slipping out of his mouth as he came. A few more slow, lazy thrusts and he was done. Victor pulled out and collapsed next to you on the floor.


	3. Rub & Tug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only read this if you’re into Gablepot (Gabe x Oswald) I know it’s not a ship for everyone, but it’s been requested and I can see it working.

“Gabe come over here and untie me. Now!” Oswald demanded, his erection still hard against his stomach, precum staining against his snow white shirt.

Gabe meandered in the room. In his mind, Oswald looked ready to be ravaged. But he knew the boss was angry and an angry Oswald would only go around killing people. So he wasn’t about to untie him yet.

“Sorry boss. She’s a good girl, and you’ll hurt her if I let you out of that chair.”

Oswald made the furious calculating face Gabe knew so well. It was the one where his eyes were like fire, and he chewed the inside of his mouth, cranking his jaw. “Well then how am I supposed to get rid of this if you won’t untie me.” Oswald sneered, gesturing at his hard on.

“Like I said, I’ll give you a hand.” Gabe reminded him, open honesty and trust in his voice.

Oswald blinked quickly. His sexual frustration was greater than his embarrassment about being tied down with his right hand man giving him a quick rub and tug. “Fine.”

Gabe hid a small smile and set to work in a serious manner. Oswald wouldn’t allow to be laughed at, even by accident.

He knelt to the left of his boss’s chair, finding it easier to jerk him off with his right hand. Gabe spat some saliva into the palm of his hand before slicking it up and down Oswald’s rock hard length. His boss closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief.

It was a different feeling. Gabe’s hands were thicker, firmer and more calloused then his own, and certainly more so than your soft smooth hands. The grip was tighter. He knew exactly what he was doing. Oswald was so tense and ready to cum it didn’t take long. Gabe ran a thumb over the head of Oswald’s dick a few times, stimulating the sensitive spot. Oswald came with a shudder and a cry falling from his lips, cum erupting from the tip and spilling over into Gabe’s hand.

“Lick it clean.” Oswald couldn’t believe the demand that fell from his lips. As soon as he realized what he’d said, his gaze shot to Gabe’s face, gauging his reaction. The older man didn’t say anything, didn’t even give a hint of what was going on behind those blue eyes. Just shuffled in between Oswald’s legs and set to work, his wide tongue sweeping away the evidence of Oswald’s pleasure thoroughly. He even licked his own hand clean, secretly relishing the the salty taste of his boss’s cum, something he never thought he would taste. Oswald watched all this with eager fascination. It was strange, erotic and felt forbidden, all things that Oswald enjoyed.

When Gabe untied him, Oswald was quick to fix his suit, tucking his now softened cock away and buttoning everything else back into place. He stood, straightening the suit on his frame and he turned to Gabe, “Thank you.” 

Oswald paused, “We don’t ever speak of what happened here tonight.”

“Sure thing, boss.” Gabe nodded sagely and followed the short irritable man out of the room.


End file.
